


Not Today

by DrarryIsMyShit07



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1986, Raised by Wolfstar, The boys are six, Trick or Treating, halloween time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07
Summary: Six-year-old Harry Potter has no idea about the horrible things that happened on Halloween, he only knows that it's a time for friends, family, and sweets.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Halloween prompt sent anonymously to me lol. 
> 
> “Wolfstar taking little Harry and his friend Draco out for the wizard equivalent of trick or treating and like. Harry’s costume is a little doggo costume cuz he loves his moony and paddy but he can’t decide if he wants to be a werewolf or dog so he’s a mix of both.”
> 
> Doesn't exactly follow the prompts guidelines, but I'm still fairly happy with it!

October 31 st was a day the Lupin family was determined to make as special as possible. If Harry wanted to eat pumpkin shaped cookies for breakfast, Remus and Sirius would make sure it happened. If the small boy wanted to stay up until midnight, cuddling his uncle’s and singing silly muggle halloween songs, so be it.

The boy got costumes, cookies, talking jack-o-lanterns, and dancing skeletons that were sure to make him smile. He got far-fetched stories of dragons and remarkable witches. He got spooky muggle movies and gallons of candy. He got it all.

Of course, the halloween of 1986, young Harry Potter didn’t exactly understand  _ why _ Halloween was so special to his family, all he knew was that his Moony and Paddy had promised that a couple of his friends could go trick-or-treating with him, and, even though it was a school night, he’d be allowed to have a sleepover with the lot.

It was a few hours before the boy’s friends were set to arrive, and Harry  _ should _ have been bouncing around, causing ruckus in every corner of the home. Instead, the boy was passed out on the couch, having already done the former the day before. Remus and Sirius were very cautious not to wake him up, enjoying the small bit of quiet they were getting. After all, they needed the peace, because they definitely wouldn’t be getting any that night.

“We should make like Bambi and catch up on some much needed sleep.” Sirius says to his husband as the two stock the kiddie table with fun little things for the boys to mess up. “Either that, or wake the little goblin up and force him to finish his homework.”

Remus rolled his eyes at that and shook his head. “Let Bambi sleep. Homework is for losers. Besides, you’ll probably do it later anyway.” 

“I will not!” Remus gave an unimpressed look at his husband before continuing his set up. “What business does a bloody year one teacher have giving a six-year-old homework anyway? Muggles are strange, I swear.”

“Well, if you’d quit your complaining. It’s good that Harry’s in muggle school. If he wasn’t, the poor boy wouldn’t even know his own name.”

“‘S not my bloody fault if Bambi is much more appealing than Harry.” Sirius gave up on organization and instead leaned on the counter, examining Remus and all of his hard work. After all, Moony was  _ way _ better at things like that. Cleaning, organization,  _ house work _ .

Remus noticed the slack off and was very close to giving him a piece of his mind when a loud-mouthed, curly-haired little boy stomped into the kitchen. “Moony, Paddy! Look what I got on!” Both men turned their attention to the boy, cooing when they saw him drowning in the leather fabric of Sirius’ jacket.

“It’s Paddy’s jacket!” Harry explained, assuming the two men’s lack of words meant they didn’t realize what was going on. 

“Well, I’ll be. It fits you just perfectly, doesn’t it?” Remus said, picking up the boy and resting him on his hip. “You're almost getting too big for this.”

“ _ Moony _ ,” Harry whined, staring sternly into the man’s eyes. “You say that everytime!” Remus, faking shock at the accusation, began to poke the boy’s stomach, earning some cute bursts of laughter and quite a bit of kicking. 

“Yeah Moony,” Sirius said, taking the boy from Remus and placing him on his own hip. “Every bloody time. You can’t even see the Bambi’s hands!” Sirius made a face at Remus, grinning ear to ear as Harry giggled sweetly. 

“Silly Moony,” Harry said, pushing off of Sirius and dropping to the ground. “Next time you should take my glasses so you can see better.” He said, smirking at Remus. 

“You cheeky little goblin,” Remus lunged at him, attacking the tiny boy in tickles and belly-pokes until the boy let out a laughter filled cry of apologies.

~

“Moony!” Harry called from his room where he was  _ supposed _ to be doing homework. “Can I put on the costume now?”

“Are you finished with what I told you?” Remus called from downstairs. Harry rolled his eyes and slammed his tiny fists on the table angrily.  _ Today was meant to be fun. _

“No,” he grumbled, furrowing his brows even more when Remus yelled back up for Harry to “get to it.” Just as the boy went to grab another sheet of spelling words, his Paddy came into the room.

“What’re you doing there, Bambi?” Harry looked up, smiling now that Sirius was in the room. Everyone knew Sirius wouldn’t make you do homework, especially if your name was Harry Potter.

“Jus’ homework. It’s quite dull.” Harry slid the many sheets of paper over to the man, letting him examine them all to his liking. “Jus’ boring sight words and maths.” 

“I see,” Sirius drawed out, eyeing the papers. “I suppose I can help you, that-”

“But Moony says you’re not allowed to do that anymore,” Harry pointed out. The two sighed. 

“I guess it’ll have to be our little secret Bambi, because I need a playmate for chess and your Moony said no.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, because it wasn’t like he was excited to do the work all by himself. “But only if you let me put on my costume  _ now _ rather than after.” Sirius smiled, agreeing to Harry’s “offer.”

“I suppose it’s a deal.”

“The second years at school say ‘plan,’ Paddy.  _ Not _ ‘deal.’”

“Well the second years at school are Muggles, and  _ Muggles _ don’t do things properly.”

~

Two hours later, after both Harry  _ and _ Sirius had been placed in time out for not following directions, it was time for Harry’s friends to arrive. Harry was dressed in a wolf costume, which he wore proudly around the house as he annoyed his uncles. 

“Is it nearly time?” Harry asked for the hundredth time.

“Nearly, Bambi. Any moment.” Sirius promised. The family sat at the kitchen table, eating a snack of chocolate frogs and Pumpkin Juice. 

Just as Harry opened yet  _ another _ chocolate frog, paying careful attention not to look at Moony as he did so, the doorbell rang and sounded throughout the house. Harry dropped the card that the chocolate frog came with, making eye-contact with both Sirius and Remus before running full speed to the door. 

Sirius and Remus were right behind him, but neither could get to the boy fast enough. Instead, by the time they got to the door, Arthur and Molly Weasley were smiling in the door frame holding Ron’s hands in between them.

Remus gave the boy a look, only getting a giggle back before, and turned to greet the Weasley’s. “Arthur, Molly,  _ Ron _ . Come in!” The red-haired family shuffled in and Remus invited them to sit on the couch. As soon as Molly released her tight grip from Ron’s chubby little hand, the boy ran to Harry, the two doing some sort of dance as a form of greeting.

Both sets of parents stared incredulously before giving their attention to one another, but their greetings to eachother weren’t  _ nearly  _ as comical. “Harry,” Sirius called, just as the two boys were beginning to make their way upstairs. “You haven’t said any ‘hello’s’ to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

“Oh! Erm,  _ hi _ Mrs. Weasley! Hi Mr. Weasley.” Harry blushed and turned to go up the stairs. The parents cringed at the sound of stomps and thuds that echoed through the house.

~

“Can we see them again?” Neville Longbottom asked. Ron nodded in agreement. The three sat on Harry’s bed, playing round after round of exploding snap, stopping only to ask Harry about all of the fun  _ muggle _ things he got to do.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached over to grab his backpack, pulling out his pencil bag and handing it over to the boys. “Dad  _ loves _ pencils. Do you think I can take one to him?” Ron asked, taking out nearly all of Harry’s pens and pencils.  _ Again. _

“ _ Yes, _ ” Harry drawled playfully, snatching his bag and stuffing the items back inside. “Nev, you can take on to your Gran too, but Moony will throw a fit if he sees all these scattered around.”

“Moony will do what?” Sirius said, popping his head through Harry’s cracked door. The boys turned to the man, smiling wide as he brought them another round of sweets. 

“Said Moony’ll kill me if he sees my stuff scattered.” Harry’s mouth, like Neville’s and Ron’s, was filled with candy within seconds, causing Sirius to cringe at the boy talking with his mouth full. 

“He’ll kill you if you have all these wrappers thrown across your floor,” Sirius said. 

“But Padfoot,” Ron said, chocolate staining his mouth. “Can’t you just magic it clean? Bill does that  _ all _ the time.”

“I guess, after all, Draco  _ is _ downstairs.” The boys perked up, beginning to climb off the bed. “I’ll clean up your mess, Harry, but this is the  _ only _ time. And Ron, Bill is to be seventeen in less than a month, he has a slight exception wouldn’t you say?” Ron grinned and nodded, running out of the room, Neville tagging behind.

“Thanks Pads, you’re brilliant!” Harry called, running after his friends.

~

“What do you  _ mean _ we’re not going Muggle trick-or-treating? If I  _ wanted _ to go Wizard trick-or-treating, I would have stayed with my father.” Ron, Neville, and Harry shared an annoyed glance with one another. Draco was always so bossy, and no one really cared for it.

“Wizard trick-or-treating is much better than muggles, trust me. I would know after all,” Harry said, helping Ron adjust his gnome’s hat. The four boys had insisted on dressing themselves up, and Harry, having already been in costume, assisted his friends in theirs.

“The muggles dress up as _cool_ things though. Nothing’s cool about a _gnome._ ” Ron scowled, cheeks turning a bright pink.

“Shut your mouth, Malfoy. Bill taught me, George, and Fred to fight during the summer and I’m not scared to do it!”

“But you will be put in timeout and  _ might _ miss out on the fun if you start punching people.” Ron lowered his fist, giving an angry pout that made Remus laugh.

“It isn’t funny Moony! I  _ know _ how.” Ron assured the man, showing his clenched fists as proof. “This is  _ just _ how Bill showed me!”

“I’m sure it is.” Remus smiled, batting Ron’s cheek. “But  _ no _ fighting tonight.” 

“Walk in ten minutes boys!” Sirius called. “Get ready!”

“Let’s get ready to go to the portkey then. And what are you two?” Remus went over to each boy, tucking in fabric here and adjusting accessories there.

“I’m a frog,” Neville said proudly. “Gran said she might get me one when I’m a bit older. Maybe in time for Hogwarts!” The boys gasped and a small murmur began to go around.  _ Everyone _ loved Hogwarts.

“Well I’m a dragon,” Draco said, puffing his tiny chest out in an attempt to impress the others. “You know, ‘Draco’ means-”

“We  _ know _ , Malfoy. You’ve only told us a trillion times,” Ron said, picking up the rucksack he planned to use to collect candy and throwing it over his shoulder. He’d been so excited to show everyone, as his older brother gave it to him when he went on trip with his friends. He’d tried to explain it was made of Dragon Hide, but  _ of course _ Draco had interrupted him, which was why he was in such a fuss with the boy. “ _ Draco _ means  _ dragon _ in Latin.”

“Ron,” Remus sighs. “No need to be rude, and we call our  _ friends _ by their  _ first _ name. Not their last.”

“Sorry, Moony.” Remus smiled at the boy before giving a pointed look at Draco, getting a small “sorry” in return.

“Perk up boys! Let’s go and get some sweets,” Remus called, stepping out of the door. The four boys followed behind like ducklings, all buzzing with excitement. 

~

Just as Harry’d said, Wizard trick-or-treating was something special, and far better, and more exciting, than the plain old muggle version. The portkey the group had taken landed them in a field that was littered with people. From the hill they stood on, they couldn’t really see everything dow below, but nonetheless, the sight only made the boys’ excitement grow.

“We’ll stay to the side for a bit,” Sirius said, leading the group down the hill. “That way it’ll all be set up and we won’t disrupt anything.”

“Can’t we go and take a look?” Draco asked, not wanting to wait to see all of the fun. They were walking to a small shaded spot in the grass, but they weren’t going in the direction of the populated field. “My father would be able to make them go faster, I’m sure of it.”

“Shut  _ up _ , Draco!” Ron elbowed the boy, nodding his head in the direction of Sirius and Remus, who looked tense and annoyed.

“That’s alright Ron. We’ll just have to show Draco how to have a good time while we wait patiently, won’t we boys?” Harry, Ron, and Neville gave their tiny cries of agreement, all looking eagerly at Sirius. They knew something Draco didn’t.

Sirius gave a mischievous glance at Draco before turning around and completely transforming into a…  _ dog _ ? Draco blinked a few times, certain he’d seen something wrong. But no, Sirius didn’t come back. 

“He’s an- an-” Draco stuttered, completely in shock.

“An animagus.” Remus said helpfully. “Go on, have fun.”

“ _ Wicked _ ,” Draco said under his breath. Following suit of his friends, he ran as fast as he could, trying to evade Sirius the dog and his wet black nose.

~

The sun had finally set, but the field wasn’t dark in the slightest. In fact, it  _ glowed _ . Lanterns floated above the people, giving the worn out boys quite a view. They were in no hurry to go to the crowd, still catching their breaths after their playful workout. 

“Hey boys,” Remus whispered, sitting up from his comfortable spot on a still-dog-shaped Sirius. “Are you ready?” Ron and Harry gave a tired sigh as they stood up, while Draco’s was a bit more  _ dramatic _ . Neville, ever the sweetheart, made no fuss about his exhaustion.

“Aww don’t be that way. I heard they might be giving out broomsticks to a few of the kids over five! Let’s go down and see, right?” Everyone perked up at that, causing the boys’ energy to renew that instant. Sirius and Remus grumbled as they chased the much faster boys across the field to the crowd.

Tents and stands littered the crowd as they got closer, causing the boys to stand in awe. “Well, what’re you waiting for? Go on.”

~

“If you don’t stop eating all of those sweets, you’ll get sick Weasel.” Draco said, holding his nose high. He hadn’t taken a single bite of his candy, and was quite upset to see the others already snacking on their treats. 

“‘M not a weasel you ferret.” Harry and Neville sighed, giving each other annoyed looks. It seemed they were going to be the moderators of this trip.

“Draco it’s fine to eat candy, Moony and Paddy didn’t say we couldn’t,” Harry pointed out, shoving the others as they approached yet another stand.

“Well hello, lovelies! And how old are you lot?” A stubby woman looked down at them, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Six!” They shouted together.

“Why that's perfect, my grandson is turning six next month. Well, you don’t think any of you can move this candy jar, can you?” Harry gave a gasp, looking at his friends with a surprised look in his eyes. They’d only been to one other stand like this one, and Harry had nearly moved it the last time.

“I can!” Harry yelled, flailing his arm in the air. “I can! I’m almost a master at it!” He dropped his bucket of sweets, and walked closer to the woman, bouncing eagerly on his feet.

“Alright, concentrate really hard then. I’m sure you can do it!” The woman encouraged, patting Harry’s shoulders a bit. Harry focused on the jar, staring intently at it.  _ Move, move, move _ . Behind him, he could hear Neville’s encouraging whispers and Ron’s random shouts of “come on Harry!”

The jar stood on the edge of the wooden stand, and Harry was just wishing for it to fall off.  _ Come on jar. Come on, you can do it. _

All too suddenly, the glass fell and dropped to the ground, shards flying. Harry turned, eyes widened in surprise. He’d done it! He’d used his magic!

“Wow Harry! You made it break!” Neville said, high-fiving him. Ron came up and ruffled his hair, causing his dog ears to fall off. “Absolutely brilliant mate!”

Draco stared at the broken jar, then back up to the older witch. She was taking out her wand, flicking it. The shards began to reform back into a jar, and the candy flew back inside of it. “Did he really?” he asked her. “He’s not even eleven!”

She smiled, pushing some of his hair back that had fallen out of place. “He’s still a wizard. Wizards can do fantastic things, no matter their age. Why don’t you try that station over there?” Draco followed her hand and his eyes glistened. Now  _ that _ was a stand he’d like to try.

  
  
  


“Potter! Let’s go to that one!” He called, pulling the boy by the arm after the lot had gotten their candy.

“Alright,  _ alright _ Draco! ‘M coming, ‘m coming!” Harry followed, Neville and Ron behind the duo, snacking on more chocolate frogs.

“ _ Woah _ .”

“Can I try?” Draco asked, tugging at the robes of the wizard who was running the station. 

“Hmm, a little dragon trying out the astronomy station? Nearly unheard of! Are you sure you’re up for it?” The man gave a mysterious smile. Draco gave a determined look and nodded his head.

“Of course, my mother says I’m a natural at astronomy! I know  _ all  _ of the stars,” Draco insisted, crossing his arms. 

“It’s true!” Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulder. “He found the constellation my Paddy’s named after one time!” Draco smiled, pushing Harry away when the fur from his costume got into his face. Ron and Neville gave their agreements too, making Draco smile. 

“Alright then, if you’ve got so many handsome young wizards backing you up, let’s see you!” The wizard flicked his wand, causing a set of stars to appear right before their eyes. The boys behind him were amazed, but Draco merely concentrated on the formations. 

“Apus, Bird of Paradise.” Draco was certain of it, he recognized it nearly immediately. Another one appeared, and Draco rolled his eyes. “Big Dipper.” That one was easy.

Ron, Neville, and Harry cheered Draco on as he continued naming the constellations.  _ This is fun _ , he thought.  _ This is really fun. _

“Alright then, m’boy. Very well done, very well. Last one alright?” Draco nodded, shaking his head as he prepared. But he only laughed when it appeared, looking at the others. Neither Neville nor Ron understood what was so funny, but Harry did, and he giggled at the stars.

“That one’s the Draco constellation Mister,” Draco said, feeling rather proud of himself. “It’s my favorite one!”

“Well, I’ll be.” The man said, seemingly surprised at Draco’s strange knowledge of the stars. He pulled out a basket that was covered with a white sheet. “I’ll give you lot two a piece, but your friend here gets three. After all, he’s earned it.” The man pulled out a few sphere shapes from the basket and placed them in the boys’ bags. They were brightly colored and held a sweet smell that made their mouths water.

“What is it?” Neville asked, taking one of his out of the bag and holding it to his nose.

“Well, you see those colors? Each bite you take turns your face a bit more of that color. You’ll need to eat quite a bit for that yellow one, eat it in the house why don’t you? That way you’ll see it. Wears off after a while.”

The boys stared at each other in awe. Their faces would change  _ color _ ? Brilliant!

~

Remus and Sirius groaned as they heard yet another fight erupt from Harry’s room. With a clap, a rather annoyed looking Sirius Black apparated into Harry’s bedroom, startling all four exhausted boys.

Ron and Neville, who were tiredly watching Harry’s telly, pointed over to Draco and Harry who were still in a fighting stance from  _ before _ Sirius had apparated up there. They straightened up, wiping their pants and trying to act as if nothing had happened.

“Harry. James. Potter.” Harry gulped, taking a step away from his Paddy. He didn’t like the use of his real name coming out of Sirius’ mouth. “I’ve already said not to get into fights with  _ anyone _ . You lot are friends. If the two of you start it again, I’m flying Draco home, and you’ll spend your day in the corner, understood?”

Harry nodded, looking to Draco who nodded as well. “Cool it you two.”

“Yes, Paddy.”

“Yes sir, Padfoot.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, patting their shoulders before apparating back downstairs, waiting in tense silence for another fight to break out. 

“Shall we go back and check on them?” Remus asked, already getting up from the couch. “They’re being too quiet.” Sirius gave a nod, standing to meet Remus.

The two walked upstairs, not wanting to wake the boys up if they were sleeping. “I don’t see why we have to invite Lucius’ boy. Him and Bambi fight  _ so _ much, not to mention that boys’ sass.” Remus slapped his husband's arm, motioning for him to shut up. He had quite the bad habit of talking obscenely loud when he was meant to be quiet.

They creaked open Harry’s door, only to be met with the sound of Harry’s telly rattling on about trains and conductors. “That.” Remus said, a small smile growing on his face. “That’s the reason.” Sirius followed Remus’ gaze and settled on Harry, who was holding Draco into his chest as the two slept. Draco’s hair was messy and unbrushed, and the two just  _ knew _ the boy would throw a fit if he knew the “atrocity” of it, but the adults found it adorable.

Neville slept on Harry’s beanbag, while Ron slept at the foot of the bed, his bottom sticking high into the air. Sirius let out a soft chuckle when the redhead gave a loud snore. But Draco and Harry? They slept  _ together _ , holding one another tight as if the many fights and arguments that had happened during the day were erased from memory.

“I dread the day we have to tell him the horridity of October 31 st .” Sirius leaned his head on Remus’ shoulder, a tear falling from his eye.

“I’m glad it wasn’t today. I’m glad he has people to get him through it when we do have to. But it isn’t today,” Remus kissed Sirius’ head. “It isn’t today.”

“It isn’t today.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- @drarryismyshit07


End file.
